This invention relates generally to electric propulsion vehicles that are powered by faradaic batteries and more particularly to a circuit for interfacing electronic monitoring devices to a faradaic battery to determine the condition or state of health of the battery, i.e., the presence of weak or failed cells, while minimizing imbalances in the current drawn from the various cells of the battery.
Electrically propelled vehicles use electric traction motors operated from a battery system mounted in the vehicle. An accurate indication of the condition of the battery is desirable since the available charge is directly related to the range of the vehicle before a recharge of the battery is necessary. Accordingly, electrically propelled vehicles generally include voltage monitoring devices which are electrically connected with the battery system for detecting and indicating the state of health of the battery.
When recharging the battery, it is desirable to equalize the charge in the individual cells of the battery at a set voltage level. Non-faradaic batteries, such as those comprising a plurality of serially connected lead/acid cells, can be brought into balance by application of a low-rate equalization charge. This results in all cells of the battery reaching a full 100% state-of-charge. However, faradaic battery systems, such as those comprising sodium/sulfur cells, cannot be brought into balance by this method, due to the inability of faradaic battery cells to bypass the equalization charge current once the cell reaches full charge. It is therefore important to maintain uniform discharge currents through the cells of a faradaic battery. This need for discharge uniformity also applies to the small currents required by the voltage measuring networks used to monitor battery condition. Even small systematic imbalances in the cell currents will accumulate and result in significant loss of battery capacity over time.
Conventional circuitry for interfacing the battery with monitoring equipment is either complex or suffers from severe common mode voltage requirements leading to expensive monitoring equipment.